Campamento inolvidable
by xjapan
Summary: Los hermanos Wang asisten a un campamento mixto ahí conocerán a dos chicas que los meterán en muchos líos ( para el foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tu?


_Campamento inolvidable_

 _One shot_

 _Hola ¿ Como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero este es un fic de repuesto debido a que el otro hubo problemas con el de los cuales preferiria no hablar asi que pedi que me cambiaran todo y escribi esto espero les guste_

En un campamento mixto Lin Shun y Li Xiao preparaban sus cosas parecía que esta vez no se meterían en problemas pero claro como suele suceder del odio al amor sólo hay un paso y eso Xiao y una chica coreana de nombre Soo Jin lo comprobarían por las malas

Cierto día Xiao y Jin competían en un torneo de artes marciales hasta que finalmente el hongkones fue derrotado por la coreana cosa que le dio en el orgullo

—daze lo siento ¿estas bien necesitas ayuda? — dijo la chica extendiendo su mano

—tranquila estoy bien — en ese momento Xiao tomo su brazo y la jalo hacia abajo

—¡ daze eres un mal perdedor!

—¡ hiciste trampa!

—¡ fue suficiente! — dijo la directora del campamento mientras el hermano de Xiao y la amiga de Jin se acercaban— ¡vamos hagan las pases!

Mas por compromiso que por decisión propia se dieron la mano pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así

— tu rulo me da miedo ¿porque tiene cara?

—¿que me dices de tus cejas cabeza de chorlito?

—te voy a ...

— ya basta Xiao es una chica

—¿y? No te respondo solo porque mi hermano no me deja

—uy si claro

— Jin vámonos no vale la pena

Eso fue solo el comienzo porque cuando cayo la noche ... Emily la amiga de Jin buscaba algún oponente para su juego de cartas ya que le había quitado mucho dinero a sus compañeros — escala real señores el dinero es mio, tendrán que conformarse con verme ganar ¿ que pasa no mas jugadores?

— perdona ... Mi hermano mayor es un maestro en las cartas quizás quieras tener un duelo a muerte con él

—suena divertido dude ¿que apostariamos?

— señorita, juego con mi vida jamás con mi dinero

— muy bien juguemos para ver quien es el mejor

Una hora mas tarde

Emily había perdido todo lo que había ganado y claro este devolvió todo a sus respectivos dueños — ahí tienen su dinero señores, me parece que es hora de acabar con esto.

—¡ esto no ha terminado ! Haremos mas interesantes las cosas el que pierda saltara al lago

— interesante

— pero... Desnudo

—¿disculpa?

—¿tienes miedo?

— claro que no, solo que no creo que sea correcto

—come on no pasa nada

Total que a regañadientes término aceptando aunque mirando a su hermano menor con cara de "te voy a matar" aunque gano y Emily tuvo que cumplir su parte del trato, claro que este como caballero que era lo impidió — no es necesario, buenas noches

—pero bro

— vámonos Xiao ya no quiero mas problemas

Claro que a los pocos días la situación entre estos cuatro no mejoro al contrario se hacia mas tensa cierto día como venganza Emily y Jin subieron las camas de los hermanos al techo de la cabaña

— bro, estoy tan cansado que quisiera dormir

— no creo que puedas dormir

—¡ ese par están locas!

— bien, si quieren guerra guerra tendrán

En la noche los hermanos entraron a la cabaña de las chicas provocando un gran desorden lo que no contaban era conque ese día habría inspección de cabañas y las cosas se saldrían de control

—no puede pasar umm una de las chicas esta muy enferma y es muy contagioso — dijo Xiao — si una de las chicas esta enferma con mayor razón debo pasar a verla haste a un lado — dijo la directora Anya

— daze todos estamos muy bien aquí a menos que Li Xiao tenga algo que esconder

La mujer entro y una enorme cubeta de agua fría le cayo encima

—ups

—¡ ustedes cuatro a la cabaña de aislamiento!

Mas tarde

— muy bien jóvenes el resto de ustedes pueden irse en cuanto a ustedes cuatro ..

Al final los cuatro estuvieron en la cabaña de aislamiento aunque al principio las cosas no estuvieron muy bien tuvieron que hacer las pases a regañadientes

—well tankyou por lo deldia otro día

— no hay problema estoy seguro de que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo

La estadounidense se sonrojo un poco y luego miro a los otros — well friends?

— umm soy demasiado joven y bonito para discutir contigo — dijo Xiao —¿hacemos las pases?

— de acuerdo — dijo Jin dándole un abrazo

— mis costillas duele

— perdón

Tiempo después las cosas habían mejorarado para ellos ... O talvez no

Baño de mujeres

— Emily son muy grandes te tengo algo de envidia

— tranquila Jin apenas te estas desarrollando

Baño de hombres

—¿pasa algo Xiao?— preguntó notando que Xiao oía la conversación de las chicas mientras este tomo aire y se apresuro a decir

—¡wow Shun es muy grande te tengo envidia! _"No realmente"_

Este se puso rojo de vergüenza y lo último que se escuchó fue Shun tratando de estrangular a su hermano menor por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar mientras sus compañeros vagamente trataban de detenerlo

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


End file.
